


The Start Of Something New

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hunter!Stiles, M/M, Sciles, Skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a recently full-fledged hunter, finally able to set out on his own. He heads straight for Beacon Hills. On his first night on a hunt, he runs into an alpha who ultimately bests him. Little does Stiles know that the alpha may be closer to home than he thinks and Stiles begins to wonder if their are exceptions to the rules of the hunters.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles is a hunter who meets alpha!Scott and starts to fall for him.</p><p>Inspired by a prompt from trueangelscottmccall on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Something New

Stiles had just moved to Beacon Hills. He’d only recently become a full-fledged hunter and he heard the town was a hot spot for the supernatural and it had at least one pack of werewolves, possibly two. What intrigued him more were the rumors of a true alpha in the town. He and the rest of the hunters had only ever read about it. Even in the world of the supernatural, they’d thought it nothing more than a myth. Stiles was determined to pick apart this mystery and make a name for himself as a hunter.

After all of his moving boxes and furniture had been drug into his new apartment, Stiles unpacked his weapons and gear, unceremoniously dumping them on the floor. He was itching to get started and unpacking could wait. He’d handle it tomorrow. Night was already following and Stiles cursed himself for taking so long to move in. He loaded up his backpack, strapped on his belt and holsters, and attached the weapons he would need for tonight. A moment later, he was through the door and into the night.

He drove around the outskirts of the town at first. After hours of nothing, he decided to head for the preserve. His intel said there was a nemeton there and that it drew all sorts of supernatural creatures to it. That sounded promising.

Stiles stalked through the woods, trying to be as quiet as he could. Despite always being made fun of by his peers while they were growing up and training for being clumsy, uncoordinated, and loud, when it came to actually sneaking and being stealthy, Stiles outdid everyone.

Stiles thought he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He ducked behind a tree and waited a beat. There was no more movement, so he continued.

Eventually, Stiles approached a clearing. He noticed a figure standing in the clearing in the light of the full moon. Stiles crouched, approaching carefully. Stiles realized it was a young man. A young man with claws. Stiles had found a werewolf.

Stiles watched him for a moment, readying his weapon. Stiles was careful not to make a sound. Before stiles could do anything, the werewolf took off. It didn’t look like he was spooked, just like he was ready to move on. Stiles cursed himself silently and pursued him.

Stiles was surprised he was able to keep up with the werewolf, but then again he hadn’t seemed to noticed Stiles. Stiles thought he was gaining on him, but the werewolf suddenly vanished. Stiles stopped, looking around. There was no trace of him. He was gone.

“Now, what’s a guy like you doing in the preserve in the middle of the night,” asked a voice from behind Stiles.

Stiles felt his heart leap into his throat as he whirled around to see the werewolf he’d been following standing behind him. The first thing Stiles noticed was the deep crimson color of the man’s eyes. He was the alpha, but was he the true alpha? Stiles raised his weapon and tried not to get distracted by the unbelievably attractive, yet slightly uneven jawline of this alpha.

“How did you know I was following you?” demanded Stiles.

The alpha just smiled and said, “You’re not as sneaky as you think you are. I heard your heartbeat before you ever found me in that clearing.”

“So this is just a game to you?”

“Maybe.”

Stiles let out a groan of frustration. Not only had he been outsmarted and outmaneuvered on his first hunt alone, but his target didn’t even take him seriously. He was messing with Stiles.

“Are you the true alpha?” asked Stiles, still pointing his gun at the alpha’s head.

The alpha’s smile feel, giving way to a small frown. Stiles didn’t know why, but he didn’t like how that looked on the alpha. The alpha sighed.

“Yeah,” he answered. “I am. And I take it you’ve come for me?”

“You and the rest of the supernaturals in this town,” answered Stiles.

“So you’re just another hunter then.”

“I am a hunter.”

“You should leave,” warned the alpha. There was no menace in his voice, but it still unnerved Stiles. “Turn around and walk away.”

“I can’t do that,” said Stiles. “I’m going to kill you.”

“No you won’t.”

“Why not?”

“You won’t be able to catch me.”

The alpha moved and Stiles fired his gun, missing completely. He chased the alpha through the woods, firing off shots as he went. Since he didn’t have to sneak, Stiles could move faster. Eventually, they hit another clearing. Stiles dropped his gun and lunged at the alpha, catching him off guard. The hit the ground rolling. Stiles had no intention of letting go either. When they finally stopped, Stiles pulled out a dagger and tried to stab the alpha with it, but the alpha grabbed his wrist, stopping the attack.

The alpha knocked Stiles off and stood to face him. Stiles scrambled to his feet and engaged the alpha in a fistfight. Stiles was fast, but the alpha was stronger. Stiles was blocking his swings, but they hurt a hell of a lot. Finally, the alpha caught Stiles in a bad position. His arms were too far away to block the alpha’s incoming attack. The alpha’s claws connected with Stiles’ side.

Pain ripped through Stiles and he cried out as he fell to his knees. The alpha backed away and looked at him. There was a sadness in his eyes. If Stiles didn’t know better, he’d say the alpha didn’t want to hurt him.

“I told you to just leave,” said the alpha quietly.

A moment later, he was gone, running back through the woods. Stiles cursed at himself again and pulled some bandages from his backpack, quickly wrapping it around his abdomen. It would do until he could get home to clean it.

Once he stumbled back into his apartment, mercifully not attracting any attention since it was so late at night, he barged into the bathroom and undid his makeshift bandaging. He ran the shower to get the water hot and stepped in, cleaning himself and the wound. He grabbed some alcohol on the counter and poured it just above the wound, letting it roll down across it. He winced at the pain, but it began to subside.

Stiles stepped out of the shower and dried off. He examined the wound again. It throbbed, but now that he had proper lighting and and the wound was clean, it wasn’t deep. It was, however, very precise. The alpha had hit him in just the right spots to inflict the maximum amount of pain without causing too much injury. It’d still hurt Stiles for a while, but it really wasn’t bad nor would it keep him from doing his job. He was thankful for that at least.

Tiredness suddenly hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. He could bandage the wound tomorrow. It’d be fine for the night. He yawned loudly and stumbled to where his bed was. He’d unpack. Eventually. Stiles collapsed onto his bed in nothing but a towel and passed out.

Stiles woke up the next morning to a loud knock at his door. He groggily got out of bed, fixed his towel around his waist, and answered the door.

There was no one there when Stiles answered, but there was a package. Stiles stepped out of his apartment to pick it up. It was from the hunters. He must have forgotten something. His apartment door shut behind him. Stiles reached to open it and found it was locked.

Stiles sighed. Of course he’d get locked out when he had on nothing but a towel. No matter, he could pick the lock easily with a needle and a bobby pin. He just had to find some.

Stiles walked across the hall to his neighbor’s apartment and knocked on the door. He was not prepared for who answered it.

Standing before him was the alpha he’d fought last night. Golden morning light from the window behind him gave him a halo that made his bronze skin shine. The alpha wore a tightly fitted, black tank top and a pair of black sweats that also happened to give a perfect outline of his, apparently sizeable, endowment. Stiles cursed the fact that the alpha he should be hunting was also unbelievably hot.

“My face is up here, Mr. Hunter,” said the alpha, smirking at Stiles’ reaction. “Can I help you?”

“I- Uh- I- I locked myself out of my apartment,” said Stiles, casting his eyes down as his face turned deep red. “I need a bobby pin and a needle to pick it.”

“Impressive. Both the locking yourself out and the fact you can pick it. But, here, let me help.”

The alpha walked over to Stiles’ door. He fiddled with the lock and a moment later, Stiles heard it click as it unlocked. When the alpha turned around, the nail of his pointer finger  was changing back to a normal fingernail.

“I have a few tricks of my own,” said the alpha.

“So I see,” admitted Stiles.

“My name is Scott by the way. Since you’re too shy and afraid to ask.”

Stiles felt a fresh wave of embarrassment and heat roll through him as he blushed anew.

“Stiles,” said Stiles quickly. “My name is Stiles.”

“Well, nice to actually meet you, Stiles,” said Scott as he extended his hand.

Scott stopped in mid motion though. His eyes fell to the wound on Stiles’ side, the one he had inflicted. Scott’s face fell, sadness taking over it. He moved his hand to touch Stiles’ wound. Stiles’ flinched instinctively at Scott’s touch, but Scott’s hand was gentle and Stiles settled.

Black veins shot up Scott’s arm and Stiles felt the pain in his side subside. Scott was taking his pain and Stiles had no idea why. No idea why an alpha, especially one he’d just tried to kill last night, would help him.

Scott siphoned all the pain he could from Stiles. It was his fault Stiles was hurt, but he had no choice. He had to do it so he could flee. It wasn’t a bad compromise. Besides, if Scott was being honest, he was enjoying the view of Stiles’ torso. And maybe Scott did let his hand linger on Stiles’ side and abdomen a little too long. But only maybe.

“Sorry about that,” apologized Scott. “Had to do it so I could get away.”

“Yeah. I get that,” said Stiles. “It wasn’t meant to hurt me bad. I could tell when I cleaned it.”

Scott just smiled at Stiles in response. Stiles had never seen a smile so bright before in his life.

“Why are you helping me?” asked Stiles. “I tried to kill you. I’m a hunter, Scott. I should be your enemy.”

“We don’t have to be enemies, Stiles,”said Scott, still smiling at him. “I think we both want the same thing. To protect people. To protect Beacon Hills. That’s why my pack and I do. We keep the supernatural world in check.”

“That’s all you do?”

“Yes, Stiles. That’s all we do. We’re not crazy killers. Trust me.”

“So, what’re you proposing? An alliance?”

“If you want to call it that, sure. I was thinking more like friendship and partners.”

“That’s incredibly cheesey. I love it.”

Scott and Stiles laughed at each other.

“Well, I should get going,” said Stiles. “Thanks for your help, Scott.”

“Don’t mention it,” said Scott. “Let me know if you need any help settling on or anything really. You know where to find me.”

Stiles nodded and opened his apartment door.

“Oh, one more thing, Stiles,” said Scott.

“What’s that?” asked Stiles, turning to face him.

Scott’s eyes flashed that same deep crimson again and he said, “Welcome to Beacon Hills.”

Scott closed his door, never breaking contact with Stiles. Stiles’ heart pounded in his chest. He didn’t think he’d ever been so aroused before. Maybe Beacon Hills wouldn’t be such a bad place. And having the help of the alpha and his pack would be useful. He looked forward to getting to know Scott better. A lot better.

Yeah, Stiles was going to like it here.


End file.
